Bizarro Wedding
by deannaG
Summary: Yes, we return to the Bizarro AU for the wedding of Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus in Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 31.


With the jumping back and forth, I forgot that Max's last "adventure" was him getting sick. (The battle scene in **Bizarro World** chap 2 was pissing me off, so I worked on/posted **Warlock Fever** before going back to BW).

THEN I got sidetracked in the Rune Redefined AU with **Mikey** and **Revenge**.

But now I'm back with present day Max and his adventures.

Speaking of which, thank you to everybody who read/liked/kudoed/favorited **Institute Wedding** (which only reminds me that I haven't posted anything since the end of October, sorry).

When I wrote the wedding scene, I knew I was going to base it on Max's fathers' wedding (like I've done for ALL my Malec weddings) and I thought it would be amusing to have him show up and be his usual fangirling self.

 **A/N:** This adventure is a direct product of his cameo in that fanfic. I decided to make his next adventure another wedding and I realized that we never saw Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus get married, hence this fanfic.

Remember that **Revenge** is in the distant future and hasn't happened yet.

Okay that's get started. Enjoy my lovelies. xo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max taps on the keyboard. Poppa gave him the go ahead to go on new adventures but told him to take it easy. Max was happy when he stumbled on the opportunity to see his 'fathers' get married yet again.

He was a bit taken back when he saw that his other world aunts were a couple and Uncle Jace was with Simon, but as long as everybody is happy, it doesn't matter. When he saw Magnus getting suspicious, he knew it was time to leave.

Now, he's trying to think of something so that the program will give him a stress-free adventure but he's drawing a blank.

A portal opens by the front door and he lifts an eyebrow as ALEC walks out. This time around, Warlock!Alec's leather pants are green.

Warlock!Alec smiles as he walks over to the kitchen table, "Ah, just the warlock I'm looking for."

Max giggles, "Do you have leather pants in every color?"

Warlock!Alec laughs, "I don't think I have a pair in yellow." He nods, "Yes, I'm sure I don't."

Max giggles, "What can I do for you, Alec?"

"Ah, yes." He produces an envelope and hands it to Max. He looks at the Keurig machine, "May I?"

"Of course, help yourself."

"Thanks." Warlock!Alec takes a mug from the cabinet and fills it with coffee. With a happy sigh, he takes a sip and sits down.

Max opens the envelope, it's an invitation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

 _Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane_

 _Sunday_

 _The 8th of October, 2017_

 _at six in the evening_

 _The New York Institute_

 _reception to follow_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max smiles, "Awesome." He looks at Warlock!Alec, "Wait, your first name isn't 'Alexander'?"

Warlock!Alec shakes his head, "No, at least as far as I know. I only remember my mother calling me 'Alec'."

"Oh."

"Is it a big deal?"

Max shakes his head, "Not really. It just seems odd."

"No pressure, but it would be nice to have someone in addition to Catarina there."

Max giggles, "Oh, I'll be there, no question about it. Just Catarina? Damn, that's more pathetic than the losers that showed up for Magnus and Dr. Alec's wedding."

" _Doctor_ Alec? What about Magnus?"

"Magnus had gotten a bit rusty with his magic. He prefers firearms."

"Firearms? Wow."

Max nods, "Three assholes from Dr. Alec's hospital showed up and after the ceremony they started talking trash. I was going to talk some sense to them, but Daddy stopped me. Aunt Izzy taught them manners and they left."

"You were only going to 'talk sense' to them?"

Max giggles, "Yes, I was."

Warlock!Alec nods, "Right, I believe you."

"Daddy didn't believe me."

"Oh, why not?"

Max giggles, "I was walking over with magic ablaze on my fingertips."

Warlock!Alec laughs, "That's what I figured. Your fathers went with you? Didn't anybody notice that they looked like the grooms?"

"Daddy and Poppa were glamoured until the three losers left. Magnus had already met them. Dr. Alec was a bit confused but Magnus explained everything to him later."

"Interesting. So we can count on two guests being there."

Max giggles, "Three. I can guarantee that Aunt Izzy will be there as well."

"Alec's sister?"

"Uh huh. Maybe I can talk Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary into coming as well."

"And they are?"

"Daddy's parabatai and his wife."

"Ah. Five guests."

Max shakes his head, "That's pitiful."

Warlock!Alec shrugs as he refills his mug with a flick of the hand, "I have no family and neither does Magnus. Catarina is the only friend I have to invite. We got permission to have the ceremony in the Institute, but we aren't expecting any ShadowHunters to attend."

"Did you ask any?"

Warlock!Alec coldly laughs, "Magnus announced that everybody was invited and they walked away from him without a soul saying they would be there."

"That's rude."

"It is, but we live in a different world than you do, Max. ShadowHunters still look down upon DownWorlders, especially warlocks."

"Oh when I was younger, I had to deal with nasty ShadowHunters, who weren't aware of who my father was."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "But from what I know of you, I'm pretty sure you put them in their place rather quickly."

Max giggles, "Of course, I did."

"Good for you, Max." He stands, walks over to the sink and rinses out the mug, "I should be getting back home. See you."

Max smiles, "Definitely."

Warlock!Alec smiles and opens a portal. With a wave he leaves the loft.

Max smiles as he powers down the laptop. Adventure can wait until tomorrow, he has a wedding to go to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warlock!Alec smooths down his gold jacket for the hundredth time as he watches the doorway. His pants are black with a thin gold pinstripe. He's wearing a white shirt and his tie matches the pants. He and SH!Magnus are in matching suits.

He could have portaled directly into the Main Hall but he wanted to walk through the Institute and see if marrying Magnus would make the ShadowHunters friendlier towards him. Big mistake. If anything, the few ShadowHunters he passed were colder than they were a month ago.

Warlock!Alec sighs, maybe he shouldn't have pushed to get the Clave's permission. But what is the point of getting married if their marriage isn't valid within his husband's world?

He wonders why Consul Herondale changed her mind about them getting married in the Institute. He should have asked Max if he had anything to do with that.

He eyes the doorway and smooths his jacket again. He decorated the Main Hall himself. After the ceremony, they will have the reception here as well. He will magic a table big enough to seat everyone. The cake and desserts are ready and just need to be bought here.

This will be their little world to celebrate, within the cold walls of the Institute.

For a fleeting moment, Warlock!Alec wonders if this is the punchline to a cruel joke being played on him. SH!Magnus and his fellow ShadowHunters are in the dining room right now, laughing it up at his expense.

Warlock!Alec shakes his head, and scolds himself for being paranoid. There was no way anybody could know that he and Max would walk into the Institute that day. Besides, the connection that he and SH!Magnus had was instant and there was no way that could be faked.

Warlock!Alec smooths down his jacket again. He hates being this antsy. He smiles as he remembers kissing Sh!Magnus this morning. Their last kiss as husbands-to-be, then he opened a portal and SH!Magnus left for the Institute.

Now six hours later, Warlock!Alec is ready to marry his favorite ShadowHunter.

A portal opens up a few feet in front of him and Catarina steps out.

She smiles as she looks around the empty room, "I'm the first one here?"

He nods, "We're not expecting that many to begin with." They hug.

"Good, that means more leftovers for me."

"We did get a lot of food. Leftovers for everybody."

Her eyes twinkle, "No leather pants?"

He laughs, "Once we decided we were going to be in matching suits, Magnus threatened to leave me at the altar if we were to wear leather pants. It was an easy decision to go with cotton instead."

"Compromise is good in a marriage."

"Yes it is. What's with the portal?"

She nods towards the doorway, "I didn't want to deal with ShadowHunter drama on this happy day."

Warlock!Alec nods, "Unfortunately, I did walk through, but I won't let it get me down. I'm marrying the man that I love regardless of who he is." He looks at the doorway and sees three ShadowHunters walk in. He knows they can't be from this world by the bright smiles they are giving him and Catarina as they walk over.

The dark haired female ShadowHunter's smile is blinding, "Hi, I'm Izzy."

He smiles, "I remember Max mentioning you." He looks at Catarina, "This is the other Alec's sister."

Catarina smiles, "Nice to meet you."

Izzy smiles, "Nice to meet you as well, Catarina." She gestures to the others, "Jace, Alec's parabatai and his wife Clary."

Jace looks around, "What time is everybody getting here?"

Warlock!Alec gives him a weak smile, "You're it."

Clary looks stunned, "Wow."

He shrugs, "Neither Magnus nor I have family. Catarina is my only friend and the ShadowHunters hate us."

Izzy nods, "As we walked through, the few ShadowHunters we passed were quite unfriendly."

"Oh, I thought it was just me."

Clary laughs, "Nah, it's them."

Izzy smiles, "Where's Magnus?"

"In his room, I hope."

She raises an eyebrow, "Where else would he be?"

Warlock!Alec shrugs, "I'm just anxious, that's all."

She kisses his cheek, "Let me go see how he's doing."

Warlock!Alec weakly smiles, "I would appreciate it."

"Be right back." Izzy leaves and walks through the War Room. She smiles at the ShadowHunter sitting at one of the tables. He glares at her then returns to his report.

She rolls her eyes as she walks to the elevators. She gets into one and takes it upstairs to the living quarters. She smiles to herself as she walks down the hallway. If she didn't know better, she would have thought she was in her own Institute. She walks to what would have been her big brother's bedroom and knocks on the door.

A familiar voice says, "Come in."

She smiles as she opens the door. She sees SH!Magnus in front of a mirror doing battle with his tie. He looks at her reflection, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Alec's sister, Izzy." At his confused look, she adds, "Max's aunt."

He laughs, "Sorry, I thought my Alec suddenly acquired a sister."

She smiles, "Nothing to apologize for. Can I help you with that?"

"By the angel, I would appreciate it." Laughing she walks over to him. He turns away from the mirror, "Did you see my Alec?"

She nods as she fixes his tie, "Yes I did. The two of you are going to look gorgeous together."

"I love him, Izzy."

She winks, "Of course you do."

"Not sure why he loves me though."

She punches his arm, "What kind of talk is that on your wedding day?"

"I'm just saying. He's a centuries old powerful warlock. Probably been with a bunch of people, why would he want to marry me, I'm just a ShadowHunter."

She holds his face in her hands, "Magnus, you are more than just a ShadowHunter, you are his soulmate. You _**have**_ met my brother and his husband, haven't you?"

He nods, "Yes, I understand what you're saying, but just because they are happy in your world, that has no bearing here with Alec and I."

"Magnus, it's not just here or in my world. Max has played matchmaker for Magnuses and Alecs across many worlds. He takes after me, since I'm the one that gave Magnus my brother's phone number after they first met."

"So, your brother wasn't interested in Magnus?"

"Hmm, it was more along the lines of my brother having too much on his shoulders. But Magnus was persistent and my brother, for a change, finally did something that made him happy."

SH!Magnus nods, "My Alec does make me happy."

"There you go." Her phone buzzes. She looks at it and sees that Alec sent her a text, _**Everything ok?**_

She smiles at SH!Magnus, "Time to marry that man." She responds to her brother, _**Yes he's almost ready.**_

SH!Magnus hugs her, "Thank you, Izzy."

She kisses his cheek, "You're welcome. Wait a couple of minutes, then join us."

He nods and she leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace asks, "With Aldertree dead, who's the Head?"

Warlock!Alec shrugs, "No one yet. They are supposed to appoint one by the end of the year."

Clary asks, "Any idea who it might be?"

"No."

AU!Catarina adds, "Hopefully it's somebody decent. The Institute right now is not DownWorlder friendly."

Warlock!Alec nods in agreement as Jace says, "Sorry to hear that."

AU!Catarina squeezes his arm, "It's not your fault."

"I know, but as a ShadowHunter, that kind of attitude isn't acceptable. DownWorlders should feel welcome here."

"You're right, but it hasn't been for many years."

Jace shakes his head in disgust, "That's a shame."

Warlock!Alec smiles as he sees Max and a young woman walk into the Hall, "Max is here."

AU!Catarina laughs, "I finally get to meet the famous Max."

Max smiles as he walks over to the group, "Everybody, this is Maxine. Her fathers are also Magnus and Alec."

Maxine giggles, "This is awesome."

Clary laughs, "Yes it is." She hugs Maxine.

Maxine smiles at Warlock!Alec, "No offense, but my Daddy needs his runes."

Warlock!Alec laughs, "None taken, my dear."

Max smiles at her, "I told you."

Maxine giggles and kisses his cheek, "Yes you did."

AU!Catarina smiles, "Max and Maxine?"

Max nods, "We were both named after Daddy's brother who died when he was a baby."

AU!Catarina looks at Warlock!Alec, "A sister and a brother?"

Jace smiles, "I'm also a brother. I was adopted by the Lightwoods when I was younger and took on the name just before Magnus and Alec were married."

Warlock!Alec shrugs, "As far as I know, my mother only had me."

Clary smiles as she kisses his cheek, "Well, now you have all of us."

Warlock!Alec hugs her, "Thank you."

Maxine giggles as Magnus and Alec walk into the Hall, "Not Daddy and Not Poppa are here." She runs over and hugs them.

AU!Catarina looks at Max, "What did she call them?"

Max laughs, "They are my fathers and that is how she refers to them."

AU!Catarina nods, "Oh I see." She smiles at Warlock!Alec, "Runes do look good on you."

Warlock!Alec winks at her, "Everything looks good on me."

She laughs, "Except modesty."

He nods, "True."

Alec asks, "Where's Izzy?"

Warlock!Alec sighs, "She went to check on Magnus."

Alec nods and takes out his phone. He texts his sister, _**Everything ok?**_ He looks around, "This is it?"

Warlock!Alec nods, "Yes, it would seem that Magnus and I don't have that many friends."

Magnus sniffs, "Their lose."

Alec's phone beeps. Izzy replied to his text message, _**Yes he's almost ready.**_

Warlock!Alec gestures to the phone, "So?"

Alec smiles, "He's almost ready."

"Good."

Magnus asks, "So if no ShadowHunters are going to be here, how did you get the Clave's approval?"

Warlock!Alec shakes his head, "No idea. Consul Herondale, at first, told Magnus that she would not allow us to get married here. Three days later, we got a fire message saying that she changed her mind." He looks at Max, "Was this your doing?"

Max shakes his head, "Sorry, it wasn't me."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Max. I just want to know who to thank."

Izzy walks into the Hall. She smiles at Maxine, "Hello, and you are?"

"Maxine."

Izzy laughs, "It is so nice to finally meet you. Max hasn't stopped talking about you." She looks around the room, "You're here by yourself?"

Maxine nods, "Daddy is working. Poppa took Mikey for his check up. Mikey starts school next week."

"That's wonderful."

Maxine giggles, "THIS is wonderful. Max took Mikey and me to our fathers' wedding a month ago and it was awesome."

Warlock!Alec's phone beeps, it's SH!Magnus, _**I'm on my way**_. He looks at AU!Catarina, "It's time."

Izzy grabs Clary's hand as Max grabs Maxine's. They run to the front row of seats.

Jace shakes his head, "Again?"

Alec laughs as he and Magnus sit down, "I think it's sweet."

Jace sits next to them, "Of course you do."

Warlock!Alec walks to the altar where Brother Andrew is waiting.

Catarina sits next to Jace.

SH!Magnus walks into the Hall. He looks at his guests and smiles. His eyes meet Warlock!Alec's and his smile brightens. He walks down the aisle and takes Warlock!Alec's hand as he goes up the steps to the altar.

Brother Andrew begins the ceremony, "It is time for Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood to unite."

Warlock!Alec flicks his hand and a box appears. He opens it. There are two gold bracelets inside.

SH!Magnus takes one of them. Warlock!Alec takes the other one, closes the box and makes it disappear with a flick of his wrist.

SH!Magnus puts his bracelet on Warlock!Alec's left wrist and Warlock!Alec puts his on SH!Magnus'.

Brother Andrew hands SH!Magnus a stele. Warlock!Alec covers his hand as he draws the wedding rune on his own right wrist. Warlock!Alec removes a bandage from his right wrist, where he had the rune tattooed.

SH!Magnus puts his wrist against Warlock!Alec's and smiles, "A perfect match."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Yes we are."

Brother Andrew nods, "Let us continue. The rings?"

SH!Magnus takes a box out of his pocket and opens it. Warlock!Alec takes one of the rings and SH!Magnus takes the other. He closes the box. Warlock!Alec takes it out of his hand and makes it disappear.

SH!Magnus puts his ring on Warlock!Alec's left ring finger, "With this ring, we are one."

Warlock!Alec puts his ring on SH!Magnus' left ring finger, "With this ring, we are one."

Brother Andrew nods, places a hand on Warlock!Alec's shoulder, his other on SH!Magnus' and addresses the room, "I present to all, the union of Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Finally." He pulls SH!Magnus close and kisses him. SH!Magnus wraps his arms around his husband as Max, Maxine, Izzy and Clary clap their hands.

Sh!Magnus looks over, "We have a cheering section?"

Warlock!Alec laughs, "I believe so."

Maxine stands, runs over and hugs them, "That was awesome."

SH!Magnus laughs, "Thank you. And you are?"

She giggles as Max walks over, "This is Maxine. You are her fathers in another world."

"Max and Maxine?"

Max nods, "Both of us are named after Daddy's late brother."

"Interesting. So if Alec and I have a child, we have to name him or her after this brother as well?"

Max giggles, "No. But you can if you want to."

Warlock!Alec looks at his husband, "Whoa, what is this about children?"

SH!Magnus laughs and kisses him, "I'm just saying."

"Oh. I got nervous there for a minute."

Izzy smiles, "Every wedding is just a little different but still wonderful."

Max giggles, "The best part is the kissing."

Maxine nods, "That is what makes it official."

Clary smiles, "I think the best part is the vows."

Maxine nods, "Yeah, the vows are cool, but the kissing is better."

Jace walks over, "Maxine you've been hanging around with Max too long."

She giggles, "Nah, I always like seeing my fathers kiss."

"Oh."

Catarina hugs both men, "Congratulations."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Thanks, Catarina."

"You have been alone far too long, my friend."

He nods, "Yes, I have." He kisses SH!Magnus, "Hmm, sweet ShadowHunter kisses."

Magnus laughs, "Yes, they are awesome."

Alec shakes his head, "Too weird."

Max giggles as he walks over to his father, "Yes it is, Daddy."

Jace claps his hands, "Okay, time to eat."

Clary laughs, "My husband, more interested in food than romance when it comes to weddings."

Jace kisses her, "Priorities, my wife."

Warlock!Alec laughs as he waves his arms and a large round table appears in the center of the room. The chairs are now around it. He smiles at the group, "I figure it would be more informal if we were all at one table."

Jace nods, "Sounds good to me."

Clary laughs, "As long as there is food, you don't care where you sit."

"That too."

A smaller table is off to the side. A five tier wedding cake is in the center of the table. The topper is two men holding hands as they look at each other.

They walk over to the food table.

Catarina smiles, "A traditional wedding cake, Alec?"

Warlock!Alec winks at her, "I'm a traditional type of guy."

"Yeah, okay."

Izzy laughs, "It's a gorgeous cake."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Thank you. I let Magnus pick the flavors."

SH!Magnus adds, "Chocolate, butterscotch, lemon, coconut and strawberry."

"There's also a fruit platter, a danish platter and a cookie platter."

Alec laughs, "I have my eyes on the coffee urn."

Warlock!Alec smiles, "We have more in common than just our good looks."

Magnus laughs, "And your taste in men."

"That as well." He kisses SH!Magnus.

Maxine asks, "Can we stop talking about the food and start eating?"

Max nods, "I agree with Maxine."

Izzy smiles, "They have to cut the cake first."

Jace sighs, "Then cut the damn thing so we can eat."

Warlock!Alec laughs as he takes the knife off the table. SH!Magnus holds his hand as they cut a slice of cake and put it on a plate. Warlock!Alec feeds SH!Magnus then takes a bite of cake for himself. He smiles, "I still prefer sweet ShadowHunter kisses." He leans over and kisses SH!Magnus.

Magnus nods, "I gotta agree with you on that one."

Jace rolls his eyes, "Can we eat now?"

SH!Magnus laughs, "Yes, enjoy."

Everybody grabs a plate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, as they sit around the table making conversation, a ShadowHunter walks in. He glares at them, "You're still here? It's past midnight and you need to go." He walks out.

They stare at each other in silence until Izzy stands up, "Hell no." She leaves. Max also stands and follows her out the Hall.

The Institute is dark and quiet. They see him sitting at a table in the War Room. He looks up from his book and glares at them as they walk over.

Izzy asks, "You have nothing else to do but bother us?"

"I can see you are one of us, therefore you understand."

"Understand what?'

"That _they_ don't belong here."

Max's eyes narrow, "What do you mean by 'they'?"

The ShadowHunter glares at Max, "I don't see any runes, are you a mundane?"

"No, I'm not a mundane."

"Oh, you're one of _them_."

Blue flames come to Max's right hand as he coldly says, "Yes, I'm one of them."

The ShadowHunter nods, "I'll give you ten more minutes, then your little party needs to leave."

Max takes a step towards the table but stops when he hears "Max".

Izzy watches as the ShadowHunter scrambles to his feet and stands at attention.

Alec walks over, "What is your name?"

The ShadowHunter quickly answers, "Irwin, sir."

Izzy and Max smile at each other as Alec nods, "Irwin, who is the Head here?"

"We don't have a Head yet, sir."

"I see, then whose authority were you speaking from?"

Irwin opens his mouth then quickly closes it without answering Alec.

Alec nods, "That is what I figured. Do not bother us again." He looks at his sister and son, "Izzy, Max, we are done here."

Izzy smiles as she turns and walks away, "Indeed we are, Alec."

Max nods as he follows his aunt, "Yes, Daddy."

Irwin sneers, " _Daddy_?"

Alec stops and turns back to the table, "Is there a problem?" Max and Izzy stop and turn around.

Irwin glares at him, "You look like one of _them_ and you have one of _them_ as a son. I would say that's a big problem."

Alec's eyes are cold, "My husband is a warlock as well." Alec walks back to the table. He smiles coldly at Irwin, "Why would you disrespect a race of people who can kill you in seconds?"

"I'm a ShadowHunter."

Alec smirks, "My husband has killed many ShadowHunters. Don't think he won't kill you."

"I don't fear warlocks."

Alec nods. Two seconds later, he has his seraph blade at Irwin's throat, "Then you should fear me."

Irwin whimpers, "Yes, sir."

"Good." Alec removes the blade and returns it to its holster. He walks away from the table and joins Izzy and Max. Irwin runs to the elevators.

Izzy smiles at Alec, "I think he shit in his pants."

Alec laughs, "Hopefully he learned his lesson."

Max giggles as he kisses Alec's cheek, "My Daddy is badass."

"Thank you, blueberry."

They walk over to the Hall. Everybody is outside waiting.

Maxine kisses Alec's cheek, "That was awesome, Not Daddy."

He laughs, "Thank you, Maxine."

Jace shakes his head, "This place needs strong leadership."

Alec nods, "Aldertree's prejudices are the same no matter what world we are in."

Clary sniffs, "I hope the next Head teaches acceptance and respect."

Alec nods, "He or she has their work cut out for them."

Jace, Clary and Izzy walk back into the Hall.

SH!Magnus smiles, "You want the job?"

Alec laughs, "I already have the job."

"You could be here part time."

"No thanks."

"It was worth a try."

Catarina nods, "I can't remember a time when I felt comfortable being here."

Warlock!Alec sniffs, "This place was always hostile towards DownWorlders, it's going to take a lot of time to change that. No matter who the Head is." He, Catarina, and SH!Magnus walk back into the Hall.

Magnus grabs Alec's shirt and pulls him close. They kiss. Magnus smiles, "Mr. Lightwood, that was extremely sexy." They kiss as Alec holds him around the waist.

They hear giggling. Max and Maxine are watching them.

Alec shakes his head, "Audience has company."

Max giggles, "Two sets of fathers kissing, awesome."

Maxine nods, "Big time awesome."

Magnus sniffs, "There's a slice of cake with your names on it. Go"

Max giggles, "This is better than cake." Maxine nods.

Alec rolls his eyes, "Izzy!"

His sister comes running, "What's the matter?"

Alec glares at her, "YOU created this monster, now take them away."

Max and Maxine giggle as they run into the Hall. Izzy smiles, "Better?"

"Yes."

She laughs as she walks away.

Alec smiles at Magnus, "Where were we?" Magnus smiles as pulls Alec close. They kiss.

Alec smiles, "We should get back to the party."

Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's, "I guess." Hand in hand they walk into the Hall.

Max hands them glasses of water.

Warlock!Alec smiles, "Before we say good night, we would like to thank everybody for joining Magnus and I on this special day."

SH!Magnus nods, "Yes, thank you."

Everybody drinks.

Catarina smiles, "Alec, Magnus, a toast to your happiness."

Everybody drinks.

Magnus smiles, "I remember when we thought going to other 'us' weddings would be weird, but in actuality it's just another way of celebrating _**our**_ love."

Everybody drinks.

Alec nods, "It's still weird, but in a good way."

Everybody drinks.

Izzy laughs, "Each one is unique and yet so similar."

Everybody drinks.

Jace nods, "And the food is good too."

Everybody laughs as they drink.

Clary smiles, "Magnus, Alec a love that unites all the worlds."

Everybody nods as they drink.

Max smiles, "Fathers kissing in all the worlds."

Everybody drinks.

Maxine giggles, "I can't wait until the next one."

Everybody laughs and drinks.

Warlock!Alec and SH!Magnus pack up leftovers for everybody to take home.

Catarina hugs and kisses them and leaves through a portal.

Maxine hugs everybody, then opens a portal and returns to her world.

Jace, Clary and Izzy hug the newlyweds, then Magnus opens a portal and they return to the Institute in their world.

Magnus and Alec say their goodbyes, then Magnus opens a portal and they return to their loft.

Warlock!Alec flicks his hand and the Hall is empty. He opens a portal, takes SH!Magnus' hand and they walk into the loft for the first time as husbands.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holy crap, I finally finished this. \o/

Between working overnights and trying to get caught up on my sleep, I've had no energy to work on this.

But it is done and I hope you liked it. xoxo


End file.
